


Beethoven's Ninth

by EddieFook



Series: Quickie!verse [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1800s, 9th symphony, Beethoven, Declarations Of Love, Destiel - Freeform, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Musician!Cas, Smut, destiel smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:59:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7582420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EddieFook/pseuds/EddieFook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has come up with as many reasons as he can for not being with his best friend and housemate. Will hearing Beethoven's Ninth Symphony give him the courage he needs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beethoven's Ninth

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is yet another experimentation! This will be part of the qickies verse but with the new installment of music! I wanted these stories to revolve around a particular song so I listened to the song while I wrote and I suggest you try it out while you read. 
> 
> If you're not familiar with the Ninth symphony I highly suggest you listen to it, even if classical music isn't your thing. There is so much joy and ecstasy in it it's hard to believe that Beethoven composed it after he'd lost his hearing completely. The entire piece was composed when Beethoven was fully deaf and I know if I lost one of my senses I probably wouldn't have the motivation to create something so beautiful. 
> 
> So please listen to it while you read, I suggest either the choral movement or the Second movement, it gets me every time.
> 
> Happy reading and listening!

**_Vienna 1828_ **

“No messages for you today, sir,” the butler bowed as Dean walked through the door.

“Thank you Mr. Crowley, will you let Mrs. Harvelle know I will be staying in for dinner tonight,” Dean took his hat and coat off which Crowley whisked away.

“As you wish, sir, Mr. Novak is in the library,” Crowley bowed away and Dean made his way up the stairs. He stood outside the library for a moment to collect himself before opening the door and finding his housemate and friend sitting in a large chair before the fire. The dark jacket and pants flattered his near black hair and water blue eyes, but the pale collar and cravat only set off his perpetually tanned skin. A tea set was on the small table between their two chairs and Castiel was entranced in a new book.

“Ah, Dean,” Castiel looked up and smiled, their eight year friendship had made them comfortable using their Christian names. They’d met when they were students at university and when they’d graduated, after being offered teaching positions in the math and music departments, they agreed to share the modest three story house in Vienna’s university district. They were both established bachelors in no desire for wives and their tastes in academia were very similar.

“You’ve kept the tea,” Dean settled in his chair across from Castiel in front of the large fire and poured himself a cup.

“I had a feeling you’d be home.” Castiel’s deep voice sounded amused and reminded Dean of a cello. “Have you read this?” Castiel held up what he was reading. “This fellow Orsted has found that metal can be a conduit for electricity. Dean made an interested noise and they discussed the theory and its implications until Crowley came in and informed them dinner was ready.

After dinner they returned to the library where they discussed the day and the goings on in the university. Dean loved these quiet nights, when Castiel’s voice deepened with his pipe smoke and brandy. He loved when the room became hazy and warm and there was a hint of _something_ on the air. Because while he may put on the façade of confirmed bachelor with no need of a wife the truth was much darker and deeper, it was a truth he shared with none even his closest friend.

“I hear Beethoven is to debut a new symphony,” Dean looked at Castiel over his glass and watched the way his best friend’s eyes lit with joy. Castiel was a musical prodigy he found the perfect housemate in Dean who was never bothered by his playing piano or violin late into the night.

“I was asked to play in the violin section,” Castiel pinked around the cheeks and ears a sign he was bashfully proud.

“That’s incredible!” Dean grinned wide and wanted to pull his friend in for a long embrace. “Very well done, I am happy for you,” Castiel smiled again and played with his pipe.

“I could procure you tickets if you wish, for you and for…anyone else…” he let his voice die they both knew he was asking out of courtesy when they both knew there was only Castiel in Dean’s life.

“I will enjoy it very greatly.” Dean promised.

***

Over the weeks Dean hardly saw Castiel, the man was teaching and practicing with the orchestra nonstop, but when he returned home just before or after dinner his face was flushed with excitement and Dean admired him greatly. He would think of other things that would flush Castiel’s face and he would feel his own flush, it didn’t help that Castiel’s enthusiasm leaked into everything and he practiced constantly in his room or the library.

Because the music was beautiful.

Of course Dean had heard Beethoven before, yeas ago Dean had managed to get Castiel tickets for his birthday and the man had been so happy he’d hugged Dean. Dean could still remember the warmth of the embrace and Castiel’s hard body pressed into his.

But this music was different. There was so much…joy in it. Even just hearing Castiel’s violin play away Dean could taste the joy behind the notes. He learned not to bring work with him or anything which would require concentration if Castiel was playing in the library because he would get nothing done. Castiel would play with his music before him with a soft smile on his face and Dean felt he was falling in love all over again.

He fell in love with Castiel when they were students and talking over meals with one another in their shared club. He fell in love with the man’s grace and laugh, the way he moved and the way he smiled. Dean loved Castiel with every fiber of his being, but not only was it a sin but against the law. Castiel was a bachelor and there was no chance he would feel the same toward Dean. Even on the wildest hope that he did Dean knew they would never be able to act on their love.

So he watched Castiel play with his soft smile and the way he threw his entire body into each note, almost dancing along with the strings, and he felt his love grow into a physicality inside his chest.

***

“Are you nervous?” Dean watched Castiel straighten his cravat again, then his black jacket.

“Will you judge me if I say yes?” Castiel’s deep voice trembled slightly and Dean held out his gloved hand and placed it on his friend’s shoulder.

“No, but you’re ready,” he smiled warmly and Castiel took the gloves and evening cape from Crowley.

Dean rode in the cabriolet with Castiel and in his nervousness the musician had sat so his leg and side were pressed tight into Dean and the other man refused to move away. Why would he move when this was the most alive he’d ever felt?

Dean longed to kiss his friend good luck but he held himself in check as Castiel left to sit with the orchestra. Dean found his place and tried to focus on the beautiful hall rather than finding Castiel and being transfixed by his beauty. As it turned out as Dean sat he saw Castiel and he was completely gone and transfixed by the man’s beauty.

When the room hushed and Beethoven himself came out to conduct Dean felt the air change. They were in the presence of greatness and they all knew.

Then the music started.

Dean recognized most of it, after hearing it for the past month played in his home, but he was still in awe of how it all came together. And whether Castiel had any say in his seating or not, it seemed as if he had the perfect view of Castiel and his violin. Gone was the look of rapture typically on Castiel’s face when he played but there was the small grin that held Dean’s heart completely.

Then the choir started singing and Dean’s breath was taken away. If this genius could create such beauty despite his complete deafness then it told him beauty could be found in any circumstance. Perhaps even inside himself…

The rest of the music passed in splendor and Dean was sure the composer felt the applause with how loud the vibrations were. Dean caught Castiel’s eye in the orchestra and they were both blown over by the beaming grin of the other.

They were unable to speak when they shared the cab home, Castiel was exalted and exhausted and Dean was still in awe from the music.

Crowley was waiting for them and took their cloaks, hats and gloves. They dismissed him and he bowed away silently.

“That was incredible,” Dean said, finally able to form the words, “I never expected it to sound so incredible,” Castiel turned and smiled at him, it was the same smile Castiel wore when he played piano or violin and Dean felt brave. He stepped forward and cupped Castiel’s face and kissed him.

And when Castiel kissed him back…Dean felt like he was back in the concert hall listening to Beethoven’s masterpiece. He felt the choir singing through his blood and he continued to hold Castiel’s face as the man wrapped his arms around Dean’s sides and their kiss sighed into bliss.

“I love you,” Dean murmured between kisses and he felt that smile again, playing on his lips, tugging him in for more, deeper, kisses.

“I love you,” Castiel said on Dean’s tongue. They made their way upstairs to Dean’s room and once the door was closed the kiss deepened and hands became a bit more insistent. Declarations of love were whispered as softly as the moonlight streaming in and when Dean’s cravat was opened and Castiel kissed down to his neck they both realized this was more than just kissing. This was more than sharing love and then returning to their respective beds.

“Yes?” Castiel looked hard at Dean, and Dean had the choice. He could stay in the dark silence with his fear or he could create Beethoven’s Ninth Symphony.

“Yes,” he looked fondly at Castiel and ran a hand through his hair. “Yes,” he matched Cas’s smile, “Yes,” he moaned softly when Castiel’s mouth moved down and back to his neck and his fingers stroked Dean’s stomach.

“I adore you,” Castiel whispered between kisses as his fingers unbuttoned Dean’s jacket. Dean slid the fabric away and stood in just his undershirt and trousers and had never felt so naked in all his life. He cupped Castiel’s face again and kissed the man hard. They both heard music when Castiel grabbed Dean’s hips and slotted them together with his.

“Castiel, I’ve never,” Dean began, he’d might have visited a brothel when he was very young but since he’d met Castiel, Dean had lived as a monk would. Castiel kissed him swiftly and rubbed their hard cocks together again.

“Let me take care of you,” Cas kissed down Dean’s neck his tunic now allowing for much more skin to be reached. “Let me do this for you,” he kissed Dean’s heated skin and Dean felt as if he was going to combust. He was so lost in the glories of Castiel’s lips he hadn’t realized the man had undone his shirt completely and was kneeling at Dean’s feet.

“Castiel!” Dean jumped when his trousers were unbuttoned and his cock pulled out. He jumped again when a soft kiss was placed at his head and the jump turned into a moan when he was engulfed in the heat of Castiel’s mouth. His entire being was focused on that mouth and while it was on him Dean didn’t even realize Castiel had gotten himself mostly naked. Dean moaned in sadness when the wet heat was gone but he made happy noises when Castiel rose and removed his shirt, the last piece of clothing he was wearing.

Dean could only look in reverence at the beauty before him. Castiel was wide and muscular and his tanned complexion was flushed with desire, and his desire was large and hard between his legs. Dean’s hand extended out and he stopped himself, how was he deserving of touching something so beautiful?

“I’m yours to touch,” Castiel reached out his long musician’s hands and removed Dean’s shirt and they stood together, naked, in the moonlight. “Touch me, Dean,” Dean reached out a shaky hand and Castiel leaned down and caught his eye, “I’m yours,” he murmured and Dean’s face split into a grin. He reached out more deliberately now and spread his hand over a taut stomach. He pulled Castiel down into his bed and they kissed one another for what felt like millennia.

Their naked bodies longed for the closeness denied them for so long and now nothing held them back. Dean felt the music from the evening moving through him and into Castiel as Castiel opened Dean’s body. They never stopped praising and showering the other with love and when Castiel entered Dean they heard the crescendo of the music around them.

They moved together and where they could touch they did and their lips hardly stayed apart. When orgasm brought them to their highest Dean felt the joy of Beethoven’s music flowing through his soul.

They collapsed down and tangled together until it was hard to tell where one began and the other ended.

“I have always loved this room,” Castiel mused as he ran his fingers on Dean’s arm, his musician’s calluses leaving goosebumps in their wake.

“Yes?” Dean looked at his best friend and now lover.

“Yes, if I were to pick of our two rooms, yours is the more preferable.” He kissed Dean’s nose. “As I now know how incredible being so close to you is, I will not deny myself any longer. I demand to remain here.”

“You demand?” Dean quirked a smile, he kissed the corner of Castiel’s mouth, “And who am I to say no when you demand?” they kissed again and then again and only fell asleep because they were exhausted from their activities.

It was Meg, the maid, who found the two the next morning. They were dead asleep, Castiel with his head pillowed on Dean’s chest and Dean’s arms wrapped tightly around the man.

“I saw ‘em, I did,” she whispered to the cook, “Righ’ pair ‘o deviants, them are,” she nodded. The cook made a face and at that moment Crowley entered.

“Meg, you have finished with both of the gentlemen’s rooms in record time, I must commend you.”

“Weren’ no reason to do ‘em both, them’s both in one room,” she giggled with the cook and it was Crowley’s turn to make a face.

“Miss Masters this will be the first and last time you will speak so out of turn concerning your masters. Mr. Novak and Mr. Winchester are exemplary employers and it is no business of ours to speak ill of them in any fashion. It is our duty as their staff to keep their secrets and pass no judgement on them. Therefore they may conduct themselves as they see fit and not a word will be said from us, do I make myself clear?” Meg and the cook nodded. “Good, now I believe we can wait a bit to bring breakfast into the dining room.”

It turned out Dean and Castiel did not need breakfast, nor did they come down for luncheon, they did come for dinner and the staff acted as if this was normal and Dean’s fears of their staff’s judgment became unfounded.

In every respect life returned to absolute normality. The two men returned to work at the university with none ever the wiser of their changed status in bachelorhood, they spent their evenings before the fire in the library discussing everything just as they had in the past the only change in their lives was the move Castiel made to Dean’s rooms. They kept Castiel’s rooms purely for show and every night they curled together and neither had been happier.


End file.
